Das lebende Licht
Das lebende Licht ist ein Devanthar und Mentor des Unsterblichen und Herscher über Valesia AnsurDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 919, später von dessen Nachfolger Arcumenna.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1090 Aussehen Das lebende Licht erscheint in Gestalt von fließendem Licht, einer Flamme oder eines Mannes mit einem Adlerkopf.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 765Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 325Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 807 Biographie Manawyn und die Drachenelfen Einige Zeit nachdem die Besiedlung Nangogs durch die Menschen begann, drangen Manawyn und sechs andere Drachenelfenmeister in die Grotte unter dem Weltenmund ein. Als die dort lauernde Gefiederte Schlange die Drachenelfen angriff, erschienen neben dem lebenden Licht noch Ista, der Flammenmann und Langarm, um sie zu bezwingen. Er bezwang im Kampf Manawyn. Die anderen Drachenelfen töteten sie und legten deren Köpfe in die Nischen des Torbogens. Das lebende Licht erforschte Manawyn zunächst. Als er aber das Interesse an ihm verlor, überließ er ihn Ista.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 471f. Schlacht bei Kush Wie alle Devanthar ist er bei der Schlacht bei Kush zugegen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 810 Sie verfolgen außerdem das Duell zwischen Muwatta und Aaron. Sie entscheiden, dass Muwatta sterben muss, da die Bestechung von Bessos das Kräfteverhältnis der Schlacht gravierender beeinflusste. Ista tötet Muwatta und ernennt Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff Elfenspitzel Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Zwölf Devanthar dringen in Albenmark und vernichten die Blaue Halle.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff Ob das lebende Licht dabei ist, ist ungesichert, aber recht wahrscheinlich. Anschließend versuchen sie die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu locken.Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in den Welt vor sich geht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff Aaron im Gelben Turm Als Aaron vor allen Devanthar im Gelben Turm vorsprechen darf, ist das lebende Licht anwesend. Seine Schwester Die Geflügelte Schlange eröffnet das Gespräch und wirft Aaron vor das Opfer für die Gefiederte Schlange gestohlen zu haben und verlangt das Aarons Herz anstatt dessen geopfert wird. Am Ende das Streitgesprächs mit Ista kann Aaron jedoch die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen, dass die Unsterblichen bei einem Treffen ihre Fehden beenden sollen, um so vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen. Das lebende Licht schlägt daraufhin Selinunt als Versammlungsort für die Unsterblichen und Devanthar vor.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Untergang Selinunts Das lebende Licht reist nach Selinunt zum Treffen der Unsterblichen. Aaron erkennt jedoch zwei Elfen am Abend vor dem Treffen in der Menge und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Aaron beruft eine Versammlung der Unsterblichen und anwesenden Devanthar ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 875 Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt Volodi, der nach dem Tod Iwars vom großen Bär zum neuen Unsterblichen von Drusna ernannt wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Das Lebende Licht, seine Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Er hält außerdem Ansur auf in die Stadt zu laufen. Kurz darauf wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Schlacht um Wanu Die Devanthar treffen sich erneut, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angreifen. Das lebende Licht unterstützt Ista und den großen Bär rasch eine Armee aufzubieten, um die Albenkinder von Nangog zu vertreiben. Am Ende der Beratung kommt ein Truppenkontingent von siebentausend Kriegern unter Führung von Volodi zusammen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 323f. Das lebende Licht und seine Geschwister versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, da sie eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden gespürt haben. Er offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Langarm soll nun neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen. Das lebende Licht ist skeptisch, da man den neuen Unsterblichen falsche Erinnerungen einpflanzen müsste und das an den Höfen auffallen könnte.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502f. Das Traumeis Als Aaron und Volodi mit dem Traumeis nach der Schlacht um Asugar in die Goldene Stadt zurückkehren, kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler über der Stadt. Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Wolkensammler und Schäden in der Stadt. Das lebende Licht und seine Geschwister erscheinen, um das Traumeis zu holen und im Gelben Turm sicher zu verfahren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 578Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 591 Neuer Unsterblicher Während des Großen Krieges um Nangog können die Menschen zunehmend ihre Übermacht ausspielen und die Albenkinder in Bedrängnis bringen. Die Himmelsschlangen senden Drachenelfen aus, um die Unsterblichen zu meucheln. Ansur wird bei einem dieser Mordanschläge im 7. Kriegsjahr geköpft.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 639f. Arcumenna eilt mit seinen Kriegern zum Palast. Kurz darauf erscheint auch das lebende Licht und erhebt Arcumenna zum neuen Unsterblichen Valesias. Dieser soll nun Rache am Tode Ansurs nehmen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 644f. Kampf im Nichts Im siebten Kriegsjahr lauern die Devanthar dem Heer Albenmarks nach dem Rückzug aus der Belagerung von Temil im Nichts an den Albenpfaden auf. Der Löwenhäuptige, Ista und die Sturmruferin beginnen den Angriff, indem sie die Albenkinder der Nachhut von den Albenpfaden ins Nichts stoßen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654 Der lebende Licht ist mutmaßlich am Angriff der Devanthar auf das Hauptheer beteiligt. Die Sturmruferin stirbt im Gefecht als die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen dem Kampf beitreten. Der Frühlingsbringer stirbt im Kampf. Anschließend ziehen sich die Devanthar zurück.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 665f. Istas Plan Im Gelben Turm versammelt sich das lebende Licht mit all seinen Brüdern und Geschwistern, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Das lebende Licht wirft Ista vor den Tod der Sturmruferin zu verhöhnen wenn sie nach dem Kampf im Nichts von einem Sieg spricht. Ista plädiert zukünftig nicht das Eingreifen der Himmelsschlangen auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund plant sie die Albenkinder zu einer einzigen Entscheidungsschlacht herauszufordern. Damit ihr Plan aufgeht soll Langarm alle restlichen Stücke aus Nangogs Herz bekommen, um seine Reißzahn zu bauen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706f. Die Drachenelfe Kyra wird in der Goldenen Stadt entdeckt und gerät in Gefangenschaft bei den Zapote. Die Devanthar entscheiden, dass der Gefiederte Kyra die Gefiederte Schlangen zeigt. Sie lassen es zu, dass die Elfe aus der Stadt entkommen kann, um den Himmelsschlangen dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Mit der Himmelsrochen-Flotte und dem Reißzahn soll das Heer der Himmelsschlangen in einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 897f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Das lebende Licht sucht Arcumenna auf und berichtet ihm, dass die Streitmacht Albenmarks mit vielen Drachen auf dem Weg zur Goldenen Stadt ist, und fordert ihn auf die Flotte gefechtsbereit zu machen. Er gibt ihm den Hinweis, dass ein steinernes Schiff erscheinen würde.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 935 Das lebende Licht und seine Geschwister ziehen sich an den sicheren Blutsee unter dem Weltenmund zurück und verfolgen durch eine von ihm geschaffene Projektion den Schlachtverlauf. Sie sind sich uneins, ob sie in die Schlacht eingreifen sollen, als in Fleisch gekleidete Grüne Geister erscheinen und sie angreifen. Sie entscheiden den Reißzahn in die Schlacht zu schicken, da wachsende grüne Kristalle diesen drohen zu zerstören.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 993f. Tod Das lebende Licht und seine Geschwister kämpfen gegen eine zahllose Masse an Grünen Geistern. Ein Grüner Geist, der den Körper Ailyns in Besitz genommen hat, erscheint mit dem Herz aus dem Schädel des Reißzahnes und will es zur Göttin hinab durch den Weltenmund bringen. Ista wird darauf aufmerksam und wirkt einen mächtigen Zauber, um das Herz an sich zu bringen. Dadurch registrieren jedoch die Himmelsschlangen den Aufenthaltsort der Devanthar. Der Gefiederten und der Löwenhäuptigen versuschen noch rasch Portal zu erschaffen, um zum Gelben Turm zu entkommen. Jedoch dringt in diesem Moment der vereinte Drachenodem in die grünen Kristalle und vernichtet die Devanthar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar